Coal Dark Ice
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: On Videl's day off, Seventeen asks her to dinner to make it up to her for sending in a call for help and disturbing her rest. Videl finds that there's more to the android than meets the eye. But... what will her father and his sister think of this union?
1. Videl's Day Off is Interrupted

Coal Dark Ice

A story about Videl and Seventeen. Yes, yes, I know. I'm a fan of strange pairings. Deal with it, all you normal cannon-couple people! I'm non-cannon, and some people like that. Well, here it is. Videl and Seventeen have a bit of a run in. I know, it's A/U and TWT since the two never would have had a chance to meet if Seventeen was absorbed by Cell. So... in my sick and twisted little world... Cell never got ahold of my Seventeen!   


~*~*~*~

Videl Satan sighed, running her slender fingers through her dark hair. She rolled her sea grey eyes, becoming increasingly annoyed with the increasing crime rate of the city. It was like the evil doers wanted her to kick their asses. She cracked the knuckles of her right hand against the palm of her left as she ran, making her way to where the call for help had been made from.

Wonderful, she thought. They sent me out here to the middle of nowhere, and for what? There's not even anyone here...Her eyes scanned the area, and she wondered if this was even supposed to be the place.

She jumped as she heard a dark chuckle from the inner shadows of the darkened alley. "This doesn't seem like a very good place for little girls to be playing, all by themselves..." 

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was. Something about that arrogant, patronizing tone... He stepped out of the shadows and into the overhead light of a street lamp. Videl wasn't impressed in the slightest. "Seventeen! What in the hell are you doing out here?!" she asked, irritated by the fact that she had been awakened to deal with the raven haired android.

"Well, I do need your help, Videl. That's why I called for you." he said simply, seeming completely at home in the middle of a grungy part of the city. He stood out against his surroundings, seeming pristine and like a fallen angel against the murky backdrop of the slums. 

"What do you mean, you need my help? What in the hell could you possibly want with me?" Videl asked, quickly becoming impatient with the android's games.

"There are many things I want from you, but let's not be so forward, hmm? Do you have any other distress calls to answer, tonight?" he asked, his icy blue eyes holding her gaze.

Videl wondered what he was up to. There had to be something going on, and she was becoming increasingly worried about the fact that she was out here all by herself. She could fight rather well, but she didn't know if she'd be any match for the android if he tried to do anything to her. She ran over her schedule mentally. "Tonight is supposed to be my night off, at least, it was until you sent in a distress call..."

Seventeen smiled softly, a genuinely pleased smile, not his usual cold and calculating smirk. Videl was slightly taken aback as he asked, "May I make amends by taking you to dinner, Videl?"

She stuttered for a moment, thinking up a million reasons why her father, Hercule, would never allow her to go out to dinner with an android. She shook her head. She was twenty-one now, for Kami's sake. Why was she still letting her father control her life? She looked up at Seventeen with a sense of finality. "I'd love to have dinner with you, Seventeen."

"Wonderful," he said, taking her hand in his and pressing a gentle kiss to it. "I'm glad you didn't refuse me, Videl." he said with a small smile.

The girl thought that it was strange for the android to be so genuine and kind, but she said nothing of it. Maybe her father and Vegeta just brought out the worst in Seventeen. Perhaps this was what he was really like when he was away from the battlefield.

~*~*~*~

She smiled as she watched him eating, he seemed to enjoy the food more than anyone she had ever seen before. It was rather ironic, since androids didn't need to eat in order to survive. Seventeen had known that Videl wasn't an expensive restaurant type of person, so he had taken her to a fast food joint. They sat together in one of the booths, sitting across from each other. Videl sat in the swivel chair and Seventeen was in the back of the booth, leaning against the green vinyl cushions. 

She was enjoying her very thin, and obviously hastily thrown together, burger much more than she had ever imagined she could. She still couldn't figure out why the android had asked her to go to dinner with him. It, as well as his unusually cheery behavior, were puzzles she'd have to figure out later. She was too busy having fun to think about that, now!

As she watched Seventeen happily drink his chocolate shake, she shook her head with a little laugh. He paused and looked up at her. "What's so funny, Videl?" he asked as he swallowed the sugary concoction.

She was captivated by his gaze, her sea grey eyes deeply penetrated by his icy blues. She sat there like that for a few moments, doing nothing other than looking into his eyes, shocked at all that they promised her if she stuck around. She reluctantly turned her gaze away, a bit of rosy color rising high in her cheeks. "Well," she began, "I've never seen someone so passionate about food before..."

That's not the only thing I'm passionate about... he thought with a bit of a smirk. Aloud, Seventeen said, "Just because my body doesn't do anything other than burn it up doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, you know." He took another sip through the straw to demonstrate.

Videl nodded. "I think it's cute actually," she said with a little smile.

"Cute?" Seventeen asked, a bit miffed and taken off guard.

"Yeah, cute. You know, adorable. Kind of like watching a kitten playing with a ball of yarn."

Wanna make me purr? he thought, shaking his head slightly to clear the thoughts. He had to get to know her first. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he made with her. He almost shuddered at the thought of what had happened. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He was going to go about this the right way, this time around.

"You think I'm cute, huh?" he asked, giving the girl a wink.

It seemed to fluster her all the more, causing Videl to blush a deeper shade of red. Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she said one simple word, one that implied much more than its usual connotations. "Yes."  
  
  
  


A/N- Whatcha think? Any good? Think I should continue it? There may be lemons in it, if anyone thinks there should be. Not right away, of course. This story may have prequel and sequel opportunities... Hope you enjoyed the start of it!


	2. Romantic Interests

Coal Dark Ice

Chapter 2- Romantic Interests

Notes: Thanks for the few reviews I got on the first chapter. I'm glad that there are some non-cannon couple people on the planet besides myself... Well, hope you enjoy this, because I really don't know where it's going. I never do with my stories, they kind of write themselves... More 17/Videl, and why Videl and Gohan aren't together in this one..  
  


~*~*~*~

Seventeen merely smiled at her, very pleased with her answer. He thought it was incredibly intriguing, he'd never expected the daughter of Hercule Satan to be so seemingly shy. The thought crossed his mind that she was probably a demoness in the bedroom, but he didn't want to think about things like that at the moment. He may have been a cyborg, but he was still a man. A man could only take so much..

"For the record, Videl, I think you're much more than cute. One might even go so far as to say that you're an extremely beautiful young woman."

Videl returned the smile, the color burning high in her cheeks from the compliment. Seventeen seemed like a hell of a lot more than cute to her at the moment, as well. He looked downright sexy in his leather attire, a pair of skintight black leather pants and a long leather trench coat covering his form-fitting black muscle shirt made his skin seem all the more pale. Seventeen almost looked like a vampire, sitting there as still as a statue, his skin so light and eyes aflame with a hunger that made her pulse race just to think about it.

Seventeen didn't say anything more about her beauty, but instead asked about her family. "Well... dad's the same as he always was. He says he wants the best for me, and all he does is try to control what I do to keep from sullying his good name."

The raven haired android nodded his understanding, taking a slow sip of the chocolate shake from the cardboard container. "Any other romantic interests you have, as of late?" he asked, hinting at Gohan, Goku's son.

Videl was silent a moment before she shook her head. "Gohan and I... we're done. Forever."

Seventeen leaned forward and put his hand over hers, lightly stroking the back of her hand with his soft and warm fingertips soothingly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Videl. I understand..."

She shook her head. "I want to tell you, but I don't want to put my dirty laundry out in public..." she glanced in the direction of some people sitting a few tables over. 

Seventeen glared in their direction but said nothing of it, knowing that they probably had video and audio streams of the entire conversation thus far. "It seems as if your fans and the media can't get enough of you, Videl."

She nodded. "Do you have somewhere we can go where the paparazzi won't follow us?"

Seventeen gracefully got to his feet, collecting their trash on the plastic tray and taking it to the garbage can, dumping it in and setting the tray back on top of it. He looked back at her and motioned for her to join him, holding his hand out to her.

Videl smirked slightly and went to the android, taking his slender and seemingly delicate hand in hers as they began to leave the fast food joint. They looked at each other as they paused by the doors, a scheme forming in both of their minds. At the same time, they turned back to the disguised reporters and stuck their tongues out at them, turning back to the doors and leaving, both of them laughing loudly. 

~*~*~*~

They were back at Seventeen's house, a duplex in which he had bought both floors. In essence, it was like he had two houses in one, considering the population of the city. They sat in the upstairs livingroom with all of the shades drawn, not wanting some wacko with a telephoto lens to be able to take pictures of them in their sanctuary.

"You did lock all the doors and windows, right?" Videl asked, worry clear in her voice. 

Seventeen nodded, lightly brushing a lock of her hair back from her face. She'd been letting it grow, but she kept it layered. It was still above her shoulders, but it was long enough to constantly fall into her face. She vowed never to do that horrid low pigtails thing with her again.

"There's nothing to worry about, Videl. We're safe here, I promise."

Videl sighed, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. Seventeen put his arm around her shoulders, but made no move to do anything else, not wanting to break Videl's trust.

"Seventeen, I want to tell you about why Gohan and I aren't together anymore..." she said slowly, almost as if the mere mention of his name pained her.

He nodded, lightly running his fingers through her hair. "Whatever you want to tell me, Videl, I'll listen. And anything you tell me won't leave this room unless you say it can."

Videl smiled and said softly, "Thank you..." She looked lost for a moment as the memories flooded through her brain, all of those images that she wanted to forget forever.

"We broke up a few months ago. I dumped him for very valid reasons... He was..." she sighed, trying to think of how to word it. "Well, it might sound weird, but... Gohan liked kink. A lot... And, I understood his odd little tastes, to an extent. It was never anything big. We traded off being dominant, a little bit of biting and the like...

"I was fine with it. I thought it was cool because it was different. He was never abusive outside of the bedroom, and even what happened there wasn't abusive. It was never anything besides an occasional bruising or a few little cuts... And I will admit, I did like it in the beginning. I won't lie about that."

Seventeen nodded but said nothing, letting her go on whenever she was ready to. She looked up at him with a sigh. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?"

The raven haired android blinked in surprise at her assumption. He couldn't help but laugh. "Videl, Videl, Videl.. I don't think you're a freak." he said softly, lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm paying attention so I'll know not to make the same mistakes he did. But, I'm curious... If you liked it, then what did he do that you didn't like?"

She shuddered at the memory. "When Gohan brought Trunks over to join in on the fun..."

The android was silent a moment. "But... he's a few years younger than you are. Kami, the kid's probably somewhere around sixteen..."

"Exactly the problem, Seventeen. I felt like a pedofile, even though he was the one doing everything. He has his father's vicious streak in him, I'll give him that much..."

Videl's sudden confidant soothingly stroked her hair. "Go on, Videl. Tell me what happened. No one's going to find out..."

She nodded, her sea grey eyes filling with tears. "The two of them had me tied down, and they..." she paused, her sharp intake of breath shaky. "...they raped me, Seventeen. There wasn't anything fun or enjoyable about it. And... there was nothing I could do to stop it..."

Seventeen said nothing, simply holding her close to his chest as she cried. He let the tears run their course, Videl's crying reduced to soft sniffles. "What they did was wrong. Videl...I swear to Kami that I'll never hurt you like that."

She looked up at him, tears still in her stormy grey eyes. "Seventeen..." she said his name softly, fervently, like a prayer. Videl leaned up slightly, softly pressing her lips to his. 

  
  


A/N- Whatcha think, all? Bet some of you were offended by the Trunks and Gohan thing, but oh well. It worked, so that's what happened. Anyone have suggestions as to what should happen next?


	3. The Dare

Coal Dark Ice

Chapter 3- The Dare

Notes: Thanks to the reviewers! I know it was OOC, the whole Trunks and Gohan thing, but oh well. Like I said, it worked. And so, the fic must go on! Yaoi hints! Be warned!  
  


Seventeen was, needless to say, shocked by the sudden kiss after what Videl had just been telling him about. She recovered rather quickly from such things, it appeared. His body told him to do what he'd wanted to since the first day he saw her, but his mind resisted, knowing that she'd hate him for taking advantage of the situation. Unfortunately... his mind couldn't resist for long.

Before he knew what had happened, Videl's tongue was in his mouth, moving with teasing and enticing motions, almost as if she were daring him to do something. Her hands slid suggestively down the long, lean line of his body, coming to rest on his hips. Seventeen took the dare.

The two of them shifted, ending up with his body pressed atop hers. She ran her slender fingers through his raven-dark hair, crushing his lips down to hers as they kissed with a frenzied passion, their breathing harsh. His hands moved over the near perfect curves of her body, fingertips trailing down her sides. Strands of his long black hair fell forward, brushing against Videl's skin as his lips moved away from hers, travelling down along her neck. 

Unfortunately for the android, he had a sudden attack of conscience. He couldn't do this to her, not after what she'd just told him. She was vulnerable right now, and she'd hate him for it later if he took advantage of the opportunity. He sat up, looking down into her stormy grey eyes. "Videl... I can't do this to you."

She blinked in surprise. "Do what to me?"

"If you really want this, Videl, then do one thing for me..." he said, really wishing his conscience hadn't decided to bite him in the ass at that moment.

Videl's eyes searched his. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get to know me first, Videl. Let's not just turn this into a one-night stand. Quite personally, I can't stand the idea of it. I've always wanted you, but I'd rather get to know you and have a real relationship than just have a mutual craving between us."

She gave him a small smile and hooked some of Seventeen's long, dark hair back behind his ear. "Sure, Seventeen. If that's what you really want, I'd be glad to."

"Good." he bent forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips, climbing off of her and sitting beside her once more. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Videl sat up and leaned into the protective circle of his arms. "About Gohan and Trunks..."

"Hmm?" The android arched a brow curiously. 

Videl laughed a little and said, "They started dating after Gohan and I broke up."

Seventeen chuckled. "They sound like they deserve each other."

Videl rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Mhmm..." she murmured.

"Videl..." he began. "I know this sounds kinda juvenile and like we're back in high school, but... will you go out with me?"

Videl smiled and opened her eyes, lifting her face to look into his icy blue eyes. "Seventeen, I have one word for you..."

"And that word would be?"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes."

Seventeen looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, shit. It's late. I should probably get you home..."

Videl laughed. "Seventeen, I'm a big girl, now. I live on my own. I don't have to go home to Dad anymore."

Seventeen was a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah... I keep forgetting. I just see you with your dad so often, I thought..."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If Dad had his way, I would still be stuck at home, having to be in by ten at night..."

The android smiled. She really was quite an endearing person. He could tell why Gohan had fallen so hard for her. They sat there like that, in each other's arms, and just talked. Hours passed, and it seemed like minutes. Before they knew it, the sun was coming up and the two of them watched it together through the giant window- that overlooked the city- in the livingroom.


End file.
